1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display, and more particularly, to a multi-domain liquid crystal display, in which a supplementary electrode is formed around a pixel region at the same layer as a pixel electrode, and a field induction window is formed in the pixel region, for deforming the field.
2. Background of the Related Art
Recently, the multi-domain liquid crystal display has been suggested, in which the liquid crystal is driven by means of a supplementary electrode electrically insulated from the pixel electrode without orienting the liquid crystal, which will be explained, with reference to the attached drawing. FIG. 1 illustrates a section of a related art unit pixel of a liquid crystal display.
Referring to FIG. 1, the related art liquid crystal display is provided with a first substrate, a second substrate, and a liquid crystal layer between the first and the second substrates. On the first substrate, there are a plurality of data lines and gate lines crossed each other to form a plurality of pixel regions, a TFT (Thin Film Transistor)(not shown) having a gate electrode, a gate insulating film, a semiconductor layer and source/drain electrodes in each pixel region on the first substrate, a protection film 37 having a contact hole to the drain electrode formed on an entire surface of the first substrate, a pixel electrode 13 in the pixel region on the protection film 37 in contact with the drain electrode through the contact hole, and a supplementary electrode 15 formed between the gate insulating film and the protection film 37 having a portion overlapped with the pixel electrode 13. And, on the second substrate, there is a light shielding layer 25 for shielding a light leaking from the gatelines, the datalines, and the TFTs, a color filter layer 23 formed on the light shielding layer 25, a common electrode 17 formed on the color filter layer 23, and the liquid crystal layer formed between the first substrate and the second substrate. The supplementary electrode 15 formed around the pixel electrode 13 and the open region 19 of the common electrode 17 distort a field provided to the liquid crystal layer, resulting to drive liquid molecules in the unit pixel in variously. This means that a dielectric energy from the distorted field orients directors of the liquid crystal to a desired direction when a voltage is applied to the liquid crystal display.
However, the related art liquid crystal display has the following problems.
First, the formation of the open regions in the common electrodes for obtaining a multi-domain effect in the related art liquid crystal display leads to require an open region patterning additionally in the fabrication of the liquid crystal display.
Second, if no open region is formed, or the open region has a small width, the director of the liquid crystal takes relatively much time until the director comes to a stabilization because there is less field distortion required for division of the domains.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a multi-domain liquid crystal display that substantially obviates one or more of the problems due to limitations and disadvantages of the related art.
An object of the present invention is to provide a multi-domain liquid crystal display which has a simple fabrication process.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objectives and other advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by the structure particularly pointed out in the written description and claims hereof as well as the appended drawings.
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described, the multi-domain liquid crystal display including a first substrate and a second substrate, a liquid crystal layer between the first and second substrates, a plurality of gatelines and datalines on the first substrate crossed each other at fixed intervals, a pixel electrode in each of pixel regions formed between the gatelines and the datalines, a supplementary electrode around each of the pixel electrodes at the same layer with the pixel electrodes, at least one field induction window in each of the pixel regions, and an optical orientation film formed at least one of the first and second substrates, wherein the field induction windows formed in at least two of the pixel regions have patterns different from one another.
The multi-domain liquid crystal display further includes an L-lined thin film transistor formed close to a crossing point of each of the gate lines and the data lines, a gate insulating film extended all over the first substrate, a protection film formed on the gate insulating film extended all over the first substrate, a light shielding layer formed on the second substrate, a color filter layer formed on the light shielding layer, and a common electrode formed on the color filter layer.
The multi-domain liquid crystal display further includes a negative uniaxial or biaxial film formed on at least one of the first and second substrates.
The liquid crystal has a positive or negative dielectric anisotropy, and the liquid crystal layer has a chiral dopant.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.